


Forever with You.

by Lovelostloree



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelostloree/pseuds/Lovelostloree
Summary: Based not the series finale of Killjoys. I was missing more from Aneela & Delle Seyah.





	Forever with You.

Aneela had an idea. It was crazy. People called her crazy all the time. She was not crazy. She was in love. 

She knew that she loved Kendry. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. There was a problem though. She was human. That meant that her ‘life’ was counted. Counted and short. So much shorter than she was used to. 

She loved to spend time with Kendry. Every time she talked to her, she felt revitalized. 

Energized. 

Loved. 

She had not had this in her life before. Sometimes it was overwhelming. Sometimes it was perfect. Sometimes she felt she fucked it up. 

Kendry always had a way with making her feel different. In a good way. In a way that made her want to keep being herself. Being herself was not easy. It was complicated. She was used to that. Kendry made her feel different. More herself than she ever had before. 

She had never wanted to be with someone other than little bird forever. 

She had an idea. She hoped that Kendry would entertain it. Even if for a minute.


End file.
